Mi hermana-mante
by Metal-DragonGX
Summary: Ruby y Yang siempre fueron muy unidas pero la trágica pérdida de un ser querido las hace perder poco a poco la cordura y la confianza para seguir adelante. (One-shot) (Flaming Rose) (Lemon) (AU)


**_Hola_ _a todos, aquí Metal-DragonGX repartiendo fics en un fandom y en otro, esta vez cayendo de lleno en el fandom de RWBY. Ahora yo les traigo el siguiente one-shot (YangxRuby) (Flaming Rose) (AU) espero que lo disfruten y si gustan, pueden compartirlo con sus besties :'3_**

 ** _RWBY y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Mounty Oum y al estudio Rooster Teeth._**

 ** _Alerta de escenas no aptas para menores de edad. Se recomienda discreción._**

 **Ruby POV**

Poco a poco siento que las personas a mi alrededor me abandonan... Al igual que mi cordura.

Desearía que hubiera un ataque de grimm en masa para liberar toda esta rabia y enojo que siento... ¿O es miedo y tristeza? Ya no lo sé... No se nada.

No puedo dormir, ella va a venir y me despertará de todas formas. Esto no es sano y lo sé muy bien, si nos descubren estaremos en muchos problemas.

¿Eso importa a esta altura?

¿Por que no se detiene? Es cierto que es mi hermana mayor y debe amarme. Pero no de esa forma. Eso esta mal, muy mal, debería detenerla pero, ¿Cómo? No puedo, ella es muy especial para mi y no quisiera hacerle daño. No, no podría... Pero ya pasó un mes desde que que él se fue... Y ya van seis días seguidos en los que me despierta a estas horas de la noche, al principio todo estaba bien. Solo eran abrazos, pero después fueron besos en la mejilla, era lindo ese detalle. Pero luego vinieron los apretones a mis pechos, luego esos incómodos besos en mi cuello para que luego una de sus manos se metiera de lleno en mi entrepierna.

Si, mi hermana Yang tiene algo mal en su cabeza desde que nuestro padre murió hace meses. Al parecer la afecto mucho, nuestro padre era cool, pero nunca se lo decíamos solo para que siguiera intentando ganarse nuestra atención. Era muy gracioso verlo andar en patineta y nos preocupaban mucho esas caídas aparatosas que sufría.

A veces nos llevaba a comer un helado como si fueramos niñas pequeñas, pero no íbamos a negarnos a un helado gratis. Él siempre... Él siempre... (Sollozo) Estaba allí para nosotras. Lo extraño, lo extraño mucho...

Lloré mucho ese día, pero mi hermana Yang estaba destrozada, ella era la que era más unida a él. Recuerdo que la semana pasada tuvo un ataque de ira, destrozó casi toda la casa en donde vivíamos con papá.

Yo junto con Weiss y Blake tuvimos que inmovilizarla, pero era demasiado fuerte. Sus gritos de rabia para que la soltaramos eran desgarradores. Sus lágrimas caían en mi cara y eso me daba un dolor muy terrible.

Le costó un poco aceptar que él nos abandonó y que estaba en un mejor lugar. Yo no estaba mejor que ella, pero debía ser fuerte por mi hermana y solo por ella...

Pero la verdad fue... Qué mi hermana Yang se fue hace mucho junto con nuestro padre.

Ella nunca aceptó esa pérdida y jamás lo iba a hacer... Yo misma no se que hacer.

No se que hacer...

No se que hacer...

No... No se que hacer...

 **Fin Ruby POV**

La líder del equipo RWBY se encontraba acostada en su cama, en su habitación en la cuál dormía con las otras miembros de su equipo y mejores amigas; Su hermana mayor Yang, la heredera de la industria del polvo, la corporación Schnee, Weiss y la fauno que era un miembro del colmillo blanco, Blake.

Ruby las quería a todas por igual, aunque se preocupaba mucho más por su hermana. Ella amaba a su hermana, pero últimamente se estaba comportándo muy raro.

Las extrañas insinuaciones, la sobre protección, los constantes encuentros en el baño, las pláticas embarazosas y sobre todo...

De pronto sintió como le movían el hombro para llamar su atención.

—"Estos momentos" —Pensó ella.

Intentó ignorarla pero era imposible, Yang era muy insistente y no se iría hasta obtener lo que deseaba... Un momento íntimo con su hermanita Ruby.

—¿Ruby, estas despierta?

—¿En serio tiene que preguntar eso? —susurró por lo bajo.

No tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos y frotarlos un poco para darle a entender que se acababa de despertar.

—¿Qué quieres Yang? —Sonó muy molesta cosa que pasó desapercibida por la rubia.

—¿Estas despierta? —Volvió a preguntar.

¿En serio volvió a preguntar? ¿Acaso no la veía despierta? ¿Acaso no la veía molesta? ¿¡Acaso no estaba arrepentida por lo que hacía!?

—Yang quiero dormir, mañana tenemos un examen de historia y tenemos que estar bien descansadas —se volvió a recostar dándole la espalda a la rubia, cosa que fue muy mala idea.

—¡Oye! —susurró un poco fuerte la líder del equipo RWBY al sentir como su hermana se recostaba atrás de ella y le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. —¡Yang!, ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? —Volvió a susurrar con fuerza.

Yang no respondió y simplemente hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su hermana menor. Le fascinaba protegerla y últimamente la vigilaba a cada rato.

Ruby se sentía incómoda. Tener a su hermana tan de cerca la ponía nerviosa y más cuándo hace una semana ella la abrazó de la misma forma y también metió sus dedos en...

—¡Ughhh! —Se quejó cuando Yang cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y con la otra empezó a invadir su intimidad.

—Shhh... —La cayó para que se tranquilizara.

Ruby sentía como los dedos de su hermana mayor jugaban y se movían de forma frenética en su intimidad. Empezaba a gustarle, pero las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y resbalandose por sus mejillas daban a entender que parte de ella quería que esto fuera un mal sueño.

Intentó zafarse del agarre de ella pero su hermana era muy fuerte y no la soltaria por nada del mundo.

No pudo hacer nada y simplemente dejo que Yang aumentará la intensidad, era muy agresiva, incluso empezó a morder su cuello con dureza.

—Grrrr... —Yang se oía agresiva.

—¡Hmmmpp! —gemia Ruby con mucho dolor, el placer ya no era parte de este momento. Solo había mucho dolor y mucho abuso.

Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir como sus fluidos manchaban su pantalón pijama y con eso el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo, haciéndola caer dormida al poco tiempo.

 **...**

—¡Despierta Ruby o se nos hará tarde! —Gritaba Weiss con mucho enojo. La heredera de la corporación Schnee no iba a tolerar tal acto de irresponsabilidad por parte de su líder.

Ruby se movió un poco en su cama, estaba adormilada aun.

—Ummm... Cinco minutitos más... —Dijo Ruby mientras se acomodaba en su cama para seguir durmiendo, tal vez por una o dos horas más.

No está de más decir que la peli blanca se molestó por esa actitud de Ruby. Ya había reprobado en dos ocasiones gracias a que su líder estaba muy distraída y muy irresponsable últimamente.

No supo porque levantó su mano, pero jamás en la vida un Schnee había reprobado en algo. Lo que la convirtió en la primera y la culpable era esa irresponsable que tenía como líder.

«Plack»

El ruido seco retumbó por toda la habitación. No sabía que había pasado, solo sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla. Tal vez la litera improvisada se había caído y ella se había golpeado duramente contra el suelo. Pero no, era un dolor diferente... Como una...

—La próxima será un poco más fuerte —dijo Weiss con su típico tono mandon.

Ruby abrió los ojos completamente. Se tocó la mejilla la cuál estaba un poco enrojecida por el golpe de la cachetada que su disque mejor amiga le dio.

Volteó a ver lentamente a Weiss.

—... Tu —la señaló con enojo. Últimamente Ruby estaba muy nerviosa y solo necesitaba una pequeña provocación para que dejará salir toda su frustración y su ira.

Weiss la ignoró y siguió alistando sus cosas. No le importaba el duro golpe que le dio a su líder y no parecía tener intención de disculparse.

Pero supo que lo que hizo estaba mal y la violencia solo generaba más violencia. No tenía de otra que disculparse.

—Ruby, mira se que esta mal lo que-¡Ah NOOO! —Gritó la peli blanca al sentir un corte en su brazo. Se volteó y vio que Ruby le apuntaba con su hoz. La líder se veía muy molesta. —¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Estas demente!?

«Chiiiiz»

Weiss saltó a un lado logrando evitar otro corte de la hoz. Sin pensarlo sacó su mosquete y lo apunto hacía su líder.

—Ruby... Baja el arma... No quiero hacer algo que no quiero... —Le advirtió Weiss.

Ruby la miraba con ira. Apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras sostenía su arma con firmeza. Pero poco a poco bajó su arma dejándola caer al suelo. Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar, no soportaron el peso de su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Empezó a llorar de la nada con amargura.

Weiss se acercó rápidamente para ver que su amiga estuviera bien. Últimamente a notado que Ruby se comporta muy extraño, sobretodo cuando Yang esta cerca, al parecer algo pasó.

—¿Ruby, estas bien? —Le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención pero retrocedió al ver que ella reaccionó de forma violenta.

—¡Aléjate de mi! —gritó Ruby. Intentó alcanzar su arma pero la peliblanca fue más rápida. Se acercó rápidamente a Ruby y le pego un golpe en nuca, haciéndola caer inconsciente.

 **...**

Un par de semanas habían pasado. Ahora estaba sola en casa. El director Ozpin no tuvo más remedio que darle de baja en Beacon por su comportamiento violento, además de que debía buscar ayuda psicológica.

Se había vuelto más retraída y ni siquiera Zwei la ayudaba a sentirse bien. Se sentía traicionada, ninguno de sus disque amigos la defendió y no pudo culpar a Yang... Su hermana no tenia la culpa... ¿O si?

No, Yang tenía toda la culpa de todas las desgracias que le han pasado a lo largo del año y no iba a perdonarla tan fácilmente.

—¿Ayuda psicológica para mi? —Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño.

Empezó a gritar muchas groserías en donde maldecía a su hermana mayor. Le deseaba hasta la muerte y hasta que los grimm la despedazaran viva.

Sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa. Lastima para ella que cierta persona había decidido visitarla y entrado a la casa mientras ella estaba en el baño.

—¡Yang es la que necesita ayuda y no, yo! —Gritó con enojo sin importarle ser escuchada por toda la ciudad.

—Oh, ¿En serio? —Se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y allí la vio. Su hermana mayor, estaba de pie frente a ella. Sus ojos rojos daban a entender que estaba muy molesta. Apretaba sus puños y sus dientes con ira.

Ruby retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás. Ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaba a los grimm se había asustado tanto.

—Entonces... ¿Así me lo pagas? —Dijo Yang agachando la cabeza. Ruby no supo de que hablaba ella y simplemente retrocedió más. —¿¡Así me pagas todo lo que eh hecho por ti!? —Gritó levantando la cabeza, ahora si se veía como una loca. Sus ojos rojos hasta brillaban con intensidad.

—N-no Yang... Es solo que-¡AAAAGH! —Gritó Ruby al recibir un potente puñetazo en su cara por parte de su fuerte hermana.

«Bang»

Para terminar de rematar a su hermana menor, le disparo en la cara con el arma de su puño enviando el cuerpo de Ruby a estrellarse contra la pared.

«Crash»

Se escuchó un fuerte crujido. Como si la espalda de Ruby se hubiera roto junto con la pared.

La peli negra con mechones rojos tosió un poco. Se quejó del dolor y poco a poco levantó la cabeza, lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue a su hermana mayor acercándose y estirando su mano hacia ella.

 **...**

Su cara le dolía como nunca. No recordaba haber sentido tanto dolor en sus dieciséis años de vida. Ni siquiera un grimm la había dejado tan adolorida y eso que la habían mordido en más de una vez.

—Ummmh —se escuchó un extraño gemido... Como si alguien estuviera probando un suculento platillo.

Ruby sentía algo extraño, una sensación que solo sentía cuando Yang... Oh no.

Con mucha dificultad abrió los ojos y lentamente poso su vista hacia abajo.

—No... —Dijo Ruby en un hilo de voz. No podía creer lo que veía, su amada hermana, su mejor amiga desde niña... Estaba invadiendo su intimidad con su lengua.

—Ummmh delicioso... —Degustaba y disfrutaba la rubia.

Por los líquidos derramados en la cama, se podría decir que Ruby se había corrido como unas cinco veces mientras estaba inconsciente.

La pelinegra no supo por que, pero algo se rompió en su cabeza, algo muy preciado, algo muy valioso y algo que ya no podría recuperar.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y con todo el pesar del mundo.

—¡Aaaaah maldita! —Apretó el cuello de su hermana con sus piernas. Ahora solo quería estrangularla y verla muerta.

—¡Aghgg! —Yang intentaba liberarse pero su hermana menor tenía las piernas muy fuertes y muy bien torneadas. Al parecer por tanto correr y gracias a la velocidad que había ganado.

Ruby no cedía, en ese momento solo quería verla muerta. A su mente llegaron lo momentos felices que había tenido con Yang. Desde los paseos y los juegos de niña, hasta las misiones en las que participaron junto con Blake y Weiss.

Ahora solo debía acabar con este monstruo y por fin poder vivir en paz. Este monstruo que había reemplazado a su hermana y que no la había dejado dormir bien desde hace varios días.

—¡Muerete de una vez! —Gritó con ira nuevamente.

Yang poco a poco sentía que dejaba este mundo. Lo último que vio fue la mirada de odio que su hermana menor le daba.

Cerró los ojos y al instante los volvió a abrir. Ahora no podía creer lo que veía.

—¿P-papá? ¿Papá, eres tu? —Lloró de alegría al ver a un hombre rubio mayor igual que ella sonriendole con ternura y estirando sus brazos hacia ella ofreciéndole un abrazo. —¡Papaaaa! —Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Permanecerían allí por todo el tiempo que quisieran, de todos modos tenían toda la eternidad para estar juntos.

—¡AAAAAAAAHHHH! —Ruby aún apretaba el cuello de su hermana muerta. No parecía querer soltarla, había enloquecido hasta el punto de salir de la casa a medio vestir.

 **...**

—¡Quemate, quemate, que arda junto con el monstruo que reemplazó a mi hermana! —Gritaba mientras veía la antigua casa de sus padres quemarse. Las llamas se levantaban hasta el cielo y la risa maniática de la pelinegra asustaban a las personas que estaban cerca de allí.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de los bomberos y de las patrullas de policía acercarse a la escena del crimen, en donde la única responsable seria la antigua líder del equipo RWBY.

* * *

—¡Soy inocente, ella me obligó a hacerlo! —Gritaba Ruby desde su celda en el reformatorio juvenil.

El juez no dudo en enviarla a ese lugar al ver los expedientes y encontrar que la pequeña Ruby tenía reportes de ataques a sus compañeras en Beacon y lo peor, el asesinato de su hermana mayor.

—¡Por favor, no fue mi culpa! —Empezó a sollozar con fuerza. Extrañaba su vida pasada y se negaba a creer que ya todo había acabado.

Apoyó su cabeza en los barrotes mientras se lamentaba.

De pronto escuchó unos aplausos a sus espaldas seguido de unos pasos.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y vio a esa chica de su misma estatura que tenía el cabello café con una franja rosada al igual que un ojo café y otro rosado. Se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella.

Ruby tembló un poco al verla, había olvidado que Neo estaba aquí y gracias a que el equipo RWBY la capturó y por eso fue enviada allí en donde Ruby se encontraba encerrada.

—¡No quiero estar aquí! —Gritó con tristeza mientras caía al suelo de rodillas.

La otra chica simplemente sonrió con felicidad mientras se tronaba los puños. Ahora tenía un nuevo juguete y se iba a divertir mucho con Ruby, hasta que ya no sirviera y tuviera que tirarla.

* * *

 _ **¿Críticas? ¿Reviews? ¿Les gustó o lo odiaron?**_

 _ **Disculpen los errores ortográficos D:**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima. Hasta luego y recuerden compartir la historia si les gustó :').**_

 _ **Se cuidan, bye.**_


End file.
